Marty Meets thje Keatons: Part 2
by Corrupt200
Summary: MArty reveals his true identity...and end ups meeting Alex.


Steve: Alex, I'm beginning to think you're not sick. What is going on? You're against Skippy, against Lauren, aginst Andy, against Nixon ...well that actually is a plus, and (making a face of disgust) you're taken with Nick.  
  
Marty: Okay. I am not Alex Keaton although I apparently look like him. My name is Marty McFly and I'm from Hill Valley, CA. My friend, Dr. Emmet Brown, who is a scientist, invented this machine that swaps minds. (showing him device) See?  
  
Steve: Okay...Marty (if that's your real name.) Why did you pick our son?  
  
Marty: It was just a random pick.  
  
Steve: If you're not Alex, where is he?  
  
Marty: I dunno. Maybe in California in my body.  
  
Steve: Marty, stay right here, I have to talk with Elyse.  
  
Marty: Okay Mr. Keaton.  
  
Scene 13: Steve and Elyse's Bedroom.  
  
Steve: (whispering) Elyse, wake up! We've got to call the cops.  
  
Elyse: What's the matter darling?   
  
Steve: I think Alex has been kidnapped.  
  
Elyse: What do you mean? I can hear him on the phone chatting with some doctor.  
  
Steve: Elyse, that doctor is a scientist who has kidnapped Alex. That guy in the bedroom is not Alex but some impostor, who must have gone through extensive surgery.   
  
Elyse: That's why he's against Andy, Lauren, Skip, and Nixon...well that's a plus. That's why he (ugh) likes Nick. (loudly) Steve we've gotta call the cops.   
  
Enter Mallory and Jennifer K.  
  
Jennifer: Mom what's the matter?  
  
Elyse: Alex has been kidnapped.  
  
Jennifer: No he hasn't. We just saw him in his bedroom.  
  
Steve: That's someone who just looks like Alex.   
  
Mallory: (smiling) So that's why he liked Nick.   
  
Steve: I'm calling the police. (pick up phone)  
  
Marty's voice: Okay Doc, it's all set? And is Alex with you?   
  
Doc's voice: Yep. Boy is he a nuisance. He was estimating thje net worth of all my inventions. And he kept asking to visit Yorba Linda because Nixon lived there. Oh even worse news...Jennifer came to apologize and he made some sexist comment ending your relationship with Jennifer.   
  
Marty's voice: Oh my God!! Meet me at the corner of Jefferson and Elm in Columbus, Ohio. Bring Alex with you, we better make a clean switch before any damage is done. (phone clicks)  
  
Steve: Elyse, Mallory we're going to the corner of Jefferson and Elm. Jennifer, call the cops and look after Andy. Plus, call up Lauren, Skippy, and anyone else you can think of. We'll need all the help possible.  
  
Scene 14: Nick's Apartment.  
  
(knock on door; Nick opens)  
  
Nick: Yo Alex, what's up.   
  
Marty: Get dressed, and take me to the corner of Jefferson and Elm.  
  
Nick: What for?  
  
Marty: I'll explain to you on the way.   
  
Scene 15: Nick and Alex motorcycling through the streets of Columbus.  
  
Nick: So let me get this straight. You are not Alex, but some aspiring Rock star from California?  
  
Marty: Yep. I'm so glad you understand.   
  
Nick: Hey what are friends for? Have you told Mr. and Mrs. Keaton?  
  
Marty: Uh huh.   
  
Nick: boy are you screwed they've probably called the cops.   
  
Marty: Oh my God, I did not think about that.   
  
(sirens wailing)  
  
Marty: Nick faster!!!  
  
Nick: Sure thing.  
  
Scene 16: Corner of Elm and Jefferson  
  
Marty: Thanks Nick. We lost the cops. Doc, where are you?? Encounters and punch in the back.  
  
Skippy: You asshole. (Marty turns around. Skippy kicks his leg.) Alex would have up for me and not that Rambo over there.  
  
Nick: Hey, who are you calling Rambo?  
  
(Marty walks away, trying to steer clear of a fight)  
  
Skip: Come back here and fight, you chicken. (Marty's eyes widen up and he turns around)  
  
Marty: Nobody, nobody calls me a chicken. Doc where are you?  
  
(Sirens wailing. Police cars arrive)   
  
Police: Alright McFly. Hands up! (Marty puts his hands up)  
  
Arrives a station wagon. Lauren, Elyse, Steve, and Mal come out.   
  
Lauren: Marty, where's Alex?  
  
Marty: I don't know Lauren. Mr. and MRs. Keaton. Mallory. I did not mean to cause any harm to your family and friends. I just want to go home.   
  
Arrives a DeLoren in the sky.  
  
Marty: Doc!!! I'm coming. Land over there.  
  
Mal and Nick: Oh my god, a UFO.   
  
The Delorean make a landing 30 meters from the crownd of police cars. Marty runs toward it. The release a police dog to chase him.  
  
Marty: Doc,I'm coming. Whoa! Down boy! Sit UBU sit! Good dog!   
  
Doc opens the door. Marty jumps in and the door closes.   
  
Marty: Hey Doc. Hey, is this Alex?  
  
Alex: Oh my god, am I looking in a mirror?  
  
Marty: That's what I was thinking. So, Doc, How are we going to return him.  
  
Doc: We can't return him just yet. Although you two look alike, your DNA makeups are different. We have to get to Alex's bedroom and fix that machine.   
  
Scene 17: Alex's Bedroom.  
  
Alex: (looking at Nixon's poster) God, did I miss you.  
  
Marty: I could just throw up right now. Doc is it all set?  
  
Doc: Almost. Jumping jigowatts!!! Alex! You're parents are back...with the cops!!!   
  
Alex: Doc, hurry up! They're entering the house!!!  
  
(sound of climbing up the steps is heard; Alex's door open.)  
  
Cop: Freeze!!! (faints)  
  
Marty: Never seen twins before?  
  
Alex: Don't ever say that again. There's one, and only one Alex P. Keaton.   
  
Enter Lauren (she faints at the sight of two "Alexes"; Alex and Marty thrown her on Alex's bed.  
  
  
  
Alex: Let's hold the door, and stop anyone else from entering.  
  
Doc: Guys I'm all set.  
  
Alex: Thank God. Marty when you leave, take that record of Billy Vera and the Beaters. Learn the song and sing it to your girlfriend. She'll come back to you. I don't need the song anymore, since I've got Lauren.  
  
Marty: Sure thing. And Alex, don't ever take Lauren to a rock concert in a motorcycle. Plus, You have to take a makeup exam in economics. I sorta got a D on it.  
  
Alex: Cool. I'll have no problem.   
  
(Doc activates the machine Sparks fly and the two MJFs disappear and reappear again.)  
  
Marty: Oh god, not a preppie again!  
  
Alex: What are you doing in my clothes?  
  
Doc: It worked!!!  
  
Marty grabs the record. Doc and Marty escape jumping out of the window. And into the Delorean floating near Alex's Window. The Delorean then disappears leaving a streak of fires.  
  
Lauren wakes up.  
  
Lauren: Oh god what happened?   
  
Alex: Nothing, Lauren. You must have had a bad dream. Look, Lauren, I haven't been myself, and I'm sorry. And I do love you. (They start to kiss)  
  
Enter Elyse and Steve.   
  
Steve: clears throat. Uh...Marty?   
  
Alex: No Dad, it's me.  
  
Enter Andy.  
  
Alex: Oh Andy, I missed you. I can't wait til the next Wall Street Week.   
  
Enter Nick.  
  
Nick: Yo, Marty. Where's Alex?  
  
Alex: (curtly) Nick. Don't ever call me Marty. And take back the Leather Jacket and Gorge Michael Earring.   
  
Nick: But Alex, I...  
  
Alex: No buts, Nick, if you ever want to see Mal again.  
  
Skip: Oh Alex, don't that mean I have a chance with Mal again.  
  
Alex: Hey that's what friends are for.  
  
Nick: (moaning) Oh no...he's cured.  
  
Scene 18: Jennifer(Elisabeth Shue)'s Bedroom.  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Jennifer: Hello.  
  
Marty: "What do you think...I would give at this moment. If you stay, I'd subtract twteny years from my life...I'd fall down on my knees, kiss the ground you walk on, if I could just hold you again..."  
  
(tear rolls down Jennifer's cheek.)  
  
Jennifer, I've learned a lot...and one thing is true. You are more important to me than anything Else. And we're going to see Huey Lewis and the News. No buts about it.  
  
Jennifer: I Love you Marty, more that anyone else in the world. Only one promise, don't dress like an Wall Street executive.   
  
Marty: I'm going straight to the top, Leather Jacket, George Michael Earring. Hey I just got my motorcycle license...!   
  
Ending Scenes:  
  
Alex and Lauren kissing at an opera balcony. The opera is "The Marriage of Figaro.  
  
Rose Bowl, Pasadena. Jennifer and Marty are kissing while Huey sings "Power of Love."   



End file.
